1. Technical Field
This invention relates in general to recording programs and more particularly to identifying and rerecording only the incomplete units of a recording of a previous broadcast of a program.
2. Description of the Related Art
Television broadcast subscribers and other broadcast program subscribers typically have an option to add a recording device, such as a digital video recorder (DVR) device, to receive and record programs as the programs are broadcast. Many recording devices are also programmable, such that a user may pre-program the recording device to record programs during scheduled broadcast times. Recordings of program broadcasts by recording devices may be incomplete, or otherwise compromised, by errors introduced by the program receiver, errors introduced by the recording device, errors in the broadcast equipment, and errors in the broadcast transmission.